A common problem, particularly for scrapbookers, is what to do with a project when midway through it. Leaving it out on a work surface can be unsightly and lead to clutter, and possibly lost components of the project. However, to store away the project can be time consuming and can also lead to misplaced or lost components of the project.
Another challenge for persons working on projects such as a scrapbooking is a need for a large work surface. A typical scrapbooker not only has the scrapbook they are working on, but a myriad of pictures, stickers, adhesives, scissors, and the like scattered about. It is not uncommon for a group of scrapbookers to get together, which adds to the clutter. Not many people have available work surfaces large enough to accommodate such large projects.
Many attempts have been made to provide work surfaces with special features. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 973,325; 1,778,418; 2,170,098; 2,913,122; 3,347,184; 5,375,514; 5,490,466; and 5,549,052.
Regrettably, none of these work surfaces is adjustable to take up a small space when not being actively used, provides a strong and firm work surface, and allows projects to be safely maintained without having to put them away. Such a work surface is needed.